


Against You

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] but because I wanted to feel your body against mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against You

I pressed myself up against you. Not because it was crowded, although it was that, but because I wanted to feel your body against mine. You moved, you twisted, you shook, I think maybe you danced, but your rhythm was a little off from the beat of the music, so I'm not quite sure. You never were good at dancing.

Then you looked at me, and your eyes were dark -- darker than usual -- and I suddenly felt every brush of your body straight through me, making me dizzy. Making me wet.

Your lips quirked into a crooked smile, and fingers curled around my hips, and then I was closer to you than I thought possible. You tilted your head and I couldn't meet your gaze any more, but your lips brushed my neck, making my knees weak, so I suppose that was all right.

With your hands keeping me against you, and your lips on my neck, I could offer no resistance (did I even want to? Unlikely.) when one of your thighs parted mine, slipping between them.

I gasped, your name falling from my lips, and brought my hands to your back, digging into the muscle.

You whispered my name into my ear, and I barely heard it over the music. You asked me to come home with you, and all I could think was that I would have to wake up earlier, because you lived further from the theater than I do.

My reply was barely audible, but you must have sensed it, because you were pulling me out of the room and hailing a cab, and kissing me in the back seat. I wanted you to take me right there, but you didn't. You paid, and I followed you into the building, my left hand tightly clasped in your right.

We both paused at the door, key in your hand, looking at each other. Point of no return.

I pressed myself against you, covering your lips with my own, and heard the key slide into the lock.


End file.
